joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexia Fuyuyasumi
Base Form=''' ' |-|Evil Form= |-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Rainfall Armor= Summary Formely Alexia Vonricht before marrying Haruto after their final battle, Alexia is one of the beings that has dominion over existence. A strong willed and kind hearted girl that loves to train and fight, her and her sisters-in-arms Claire Farron and Priscilla Redgrave form a small but powerful team that can rival their husbands team in terms of power,skills and team work. When she was introduced she was a slightly short tempered and somewhat arrogant girl, an example of this was when she fought and triumph over Haruto the first time they fought, after she won she exclaimed that "he wasn't strong to beat her", but later on she changed when she almost lost her life and a fight against one of the main villains of the story, from then on out she has matured and lost this bad trait, though they do show up from time to time. Powers and Stats 'Tier: at least '''High 5-C'' ''at the Newborn Saga'' '''| ''2-C''' at base form (at the Last Stop Saga) | '( ){'Incomprehensible 'at full power} ('Last Stop Saga) Name: Alexia Fuyuyasumi (Formely Alexia Vonricht) Origin: [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Will_(Video_Game) Final Will (Video Game)] | Final Will: Extension/ファイナルウィル：拡張 (Manga/Anime) Gender: Female Status: Married to Haruto Fuyuyasumi Age: '''Physically 9 at the '''Newborn Saga | 18 at the Last Stop Saga| ( ) {Doesn't have an age, chooses to be any age she wants because she feels like it} Classification: Human, Magician, Martial Artist, Choten User, Mistress of Existence and Non-Existence Powers and Abilities: Skillful battle style, master tactician,Master on using magic and hand to hand combat, can use Choten energy,pre cognition, sensory abilities, can short circuit and override imagination, existence and nonexistence, is able to do anything and everything possible or impossible no matter what, can simply do nothing and still fight, Elemental Manipulation, Acasuality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Atomic Manipulation, Black Hole and White Hole Manipulation, mind control, immune to illusions, energy projection, teleportation, dimensional travel, force field projection, summoning, resistant to telepathy, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Fire manipulation, Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation,immune to curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, true invulnerability, can use and be immune to time-space manipulation, probability manipulation, can take away ALL of the enemy's skill/power/technique by existing, Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, magic, energy blasts, immune to energy projection, can resist being absorbed, nullification, can reflect all attacks, can scan and discover the strengths and weaknesses of others, earth manipulation, healing, can inflict status ailments on others, can bypass attacks and skills,can use and be immune to Fate/Destiny Manipulation, immune to Probability manipulation, immune to transmutation, Transmutation, Conceptual manipulation, can use and be immune to Timeline manipulation (can rewrite past, future, present), above omnipresent, above omniscience, Elemental magic, Healing magic,true immortality, telepathy, telekinesis, possession, immune to reality warping, cosmic awareness, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to possession, immune to effect manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, immune to soul manipulation, immune to time manipulation, mind attack, her existence is a schrödinger's box x infinite x infinite (on going beyond infinite), immune to immunity manipulation, Capable of freely traversing every plane of existence, immune to Omniscience, immune to Omnipresence, immune to Omnipotence, Non-Corporeal/corporeal, immune to telepathy, Abstract, Omnilock Non-Corporeal/corporeal,can 1-shot Conceptual Being, Magic, Reality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, able to use and be immune to causality manipulation, immune to cosmic awareness, Above true Immortality, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, immune to corporeal manipulation, Creation, able to use and be immune to Destruction, able to use and be immune to Information Manipulation, Invulnerability, Durability Negation, able to use and be immune to Madness Manipulation, immune to illusion casting, can revive herself as much as she wants anytime, anywhere, everywhere and nowhere, can deny and negate someone trying to revive themselves or anyone trying to revive themselves or others, immune to being denied of being revived, soul manipulation, immune to mind attacks, immune to poisons, immune to memetic powers, immunity manipulation, immune to life/death manipulation, immune to phasing, incredible strength of will (unbreakable), immune to Reality Manipulation, immune to Plot Manipulation, immune to spatial manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, immune to elemental manipulation, immune to fiction and internet and reality and fanfiction(that includes destruction,manipulation,soloin or anything that affects them), immune to any of these abilities listed or abilities that are not listed, can protect her own dimensions, can use every type of manipulation that exist, will exist,will not exist, and doesn't exist, can use every ability no matter what, can use her opponents abilities (ignoring abilities or the concept that cannot be counter, copied, used or block able), can use every type of energy that doesn't exist and exist, every time she attacks the attacks always moves faster than the enemy, immune to anything and everything, can re-write your concept,broken immortality, broken regeneration, can insta-kill at base form, intangibility, the ability to ignore everything an enemy trows at her including abilities, attacks, can bypass, is immune and can destroy/erase paradoxes (learned from Haruto), techniques and moves that make it that can't be ignored, every type of warping, can cancel moves mid flight, can attack faster than her enemies, can hop between dimensions and Tera-verse, can match and copy her enemies stats ignoring that it can't be copied or they are immune to it, above the concept of imagination and any other concept, above and immune to all concepts( every single one of them), is able to negate and be immune to potences, immune to toon force, can negate and is immune to anyone or anything or even nothing that can create anything and everything powers, abilities,counters,seals,effects,traits,after-effects, techniques,summons,attacks and all that tries to make it impossible or possible to be used or defeat or counters Alexia in any shape or form), Attack Potency: 'at least '''Moon Level+ '(superior to Haruto) at the '''Newborn Saga | Multi-Universal 'at the '''Last Stop Saga | '( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above yours due to the simple fact that she can be high and always higher than it is, even when someone is higher than her, she will always be higher than them simply because he will always be higher} Speed:'' FTL+ with planck+ reactions'' ''at the '''Newborn Saga (was able to blitz Haruto)'' ''| at least MFTL+ '''(high decimillions) with '''Infinite reactions at the Last Stop Saga |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, above anyone's, simply put there is no definition of how fast she is no matter how much you try to define,calculated,and or imagine} Lifting Strength: Class P+ '''at the '''Newborn Saga ''| ''Universal Class in base form (at the''' Last Stop Saga) |''' ( ) {' Incomprehensible', above this concept, lifting is simply something that she has no need for because she's beyond above this concept} Striking Strength: 'at least '''NJ+ '''at the '''Newborn Saga '''| ''Multi-Universal''' in base form (Last Stop Saga) |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, there's no way to define how hard she can strike. You will never be able to tell how much force she can strike with simply put because he created the concept of force} Durability: at least Moon Level+ '''at the '''Newborn Saga ''| ''Multi-Universal '''in base form (at the '''Last Stop Saga) |''' ( ) { '''Incomprehensible, she will always be above this. You simply can't comprehend how durable she is no matter how powerful you become} Stamina: Above anyone's regardless of who they are or what they are Range: Planetary '''at the '''Newborn Saga ''| ''Cross-Universal '''in base form (also at the '''Last Stop Saga) |''' 'Incomprehensible '(try as you want but you will never know) '''Intelligence: Intellect is below her, things that will happen, has happened, your trying to make happen, already happened, will never happen and is something that doesn't exist will always be something that she knows....always Weaknesses: '''Short tempered,somewhat arrogant (these weakness only apply to her in the beginning of the game but not in combat) | None '''Quotes: After winning a battle: あなたは私を倒すのに十分強力ではありません ("You aren't powerful enough to beat me")' 'もう一度お試しください...次回があるかどう ("'''Try again...if there's a next time")' '''When someone tells her that they are stronger than her:' 疑わしい("I doubt it")' 'そして、それをバックアップします ("Then, back it up")''' '''When she "loses" (which is impossible): 私は十分ではありませんでした ("I wasn't good enough")' '私はこれがそれだと思います...("I guess this is it...") When she is impressed: それは本当に印象的です ("That's really impressive")' 'ニース！("Nice!")''' '''When she is disappointed: 私は予想以上 ("I expected more")' '期待はずれの ("Disappointing")''' '''When she is shocked: 私は信じることができません ("I can't believe this")' 'すごい迫力！("Woah!")''' '''Standard Equipment: Every weapon that will exist, will not exist, has existed and doesn't exist, every gear and item that exist, will exist, will not exist, and has existed. Though below are the weapons/gear that she prefers to use the most: Dissidia-PremiumHeart.png|Connected Souls: A gift from Haruto to Alexia, it increase her stats permanently via this calculation: Attack PowerxEnemy Stats (Defense+777+Speed)^35 Fighter gloves.jpg|Mild Gloves: Allows the user to bypass any and all types durability, this weapon can also automatically cancel out all energy base or energy infuse attacks. Beowulf gauntlets dmc3 by alucard27-d370y5k.jpg|Broken Haven: It allows the user to control space and time, even space-time techniques/moves/abilities and powers. It also has a passive trait that allows the user to permanently destroy 99% of the enemies powers. 012_Destroyers.png|Destruction: A weapon that enables Alexia to negate all immunity. Music/Song: Alexia's Theme,Alexia's Theme 2 , Alexia's Theme 3 , Alexia's Theme 4 , Alexias Theme 5 , Alexia's Theme 6 In a random encounter: Theme 1 , Theme 2, Theme 3, Theme 4, Theme 5, Theme 6 RPG Mode Notable Attacks/Techniques Choten: An internal energy that combines Ki,Reiatsu and Magic, creating a powerful source of energy that is only exclusive to Alexia's "Universe". 7-Time: A ability that allows Alexia to reality warp the enemy into oblivion. Energy Sense: Allows Alexia to sense an enemy energy signature. Blink: Allows Alexia to teleport to any desire destination. Punishing Counter: Alexia instantly raise her guard, while using this move she becomes invinsible and invulnerable. Anyone that strikes her while she is performing this moves will get hit with a punch that is fueled by their attack amplified beyond infinite, immediately killing them. She can also shoot a projectile if the enemy is at a distance. Fate Change: An ability that allows Alexia to predict and change the future. No Link: '''An ability that stems from '''Connected Souls. The enemies hit while this ability is on automatically removes and destroy their powers/abilities. Hyper Mimic: Allows Alexia to instantly copy anything and everything. Double Punch: Punches the enemy twice, removes the enemies weapons. Sonic Crash: Alexia surrounds herself in energy before crashing into her opponent. (After effect: Freezes the enemy in place) Paradox Breaker: Allows Alexia to break any and all paradoxes. Paradox: Multiple Alexia's will appear right in front of the actual Alexia. Each one of them is capable of using the same attacks as Alexia. Mirror Move: Allows Alexia to copy and use any moves regardless of their requirements. Lucky Chance: Lowers the opponents luck to 0. Cross Leech: Allows Alexia to cut her enemies health in half, twice before adding it to her own. Omnious Ball: A ball of darkness that lowers the opponents attack. Drill Rush: Alexia creates and energy drill in her hand before rushing at the enemy, the drill is capable of destroying any orgnanic and inorganic material. Zen Swipe: Surrounding the enemy in a psychic aura, Alexia swipes her hand slamming them into the earth. Imprison: Seals anything and everything. Razor Storm: Charging energy into her hands Alexia unleashes a destructive wave of ice. Perish Ring: Alexia wraps the enemy in a energy ring that applies the "near-death" status to her victims. Life Swap: Allows the user to swap health conditions with the enemy. Signal Shot: A small beam of light that shut's down the victims brain function. Shadow Eye: Allows Alexia to see past any illusion. Psych Attack: An attack that bypasses mental barriers and destroys the victims mind. Recycle: Allows Alexia to recover any and all missing abilities. Golden Gun: Raising her right hand up in the air, Alexia starts to glow with a golden aura. She then concentrates her energy into her right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling her energy, she pulls the trigger, firing a "bullet" that penetrates through anything. Enemies hit explode upon death damaging nearby enemies. Destruction Punch: A punch that destroys the enemies beyond the 350th dimensional plane of existence. Silver Guard: A passive ability that protects Alexia from reality warping attacks. Ancient Thunder: Conjures multiple bolts of lightning from the sky to strike the enemy. Blast Off: Alexia points her finger at the enemy before saying "Bam!" making the enemy explode in place. Amnesia: Makes the enemy forget all of their powers/techniques/abilities/moves. Acupressure: Hits the enemies preassure points at high speeds, either paralyzing them or killing them. Dark Hole: Creates a black hole in any desired destination. Light Hole: Creates a white hole in any desired destination. Changer of Hearts: Allows Alexia to control any summon. Block Attack: Disables offensive capabilities. Block Defense: Disables defensive capabilities. Block Energy: Disables energy projection. Sea of Flames: Shoots a wave of fire at the enemy. Natural Re-Evolution: Alexia creates an immunity to whatever attack she was hit with. Bronze Cloth: Allows Alexia to equip a armor that protects her from any damage. * 8th Sense: Allows Alexia to increase her attacks beyond their normal limits. * Spiritualism: Allows Alexia to warp the enemies soul from existance. * Jam Defender: Allows Alexia to escape anything and everything thats inescapable. * Lightning Sword: Alexia crates a "sword' made out of lightning and the proceeds to strike the enemy with it. (After effect: paralyzes the enemies nerves) * Inspection: Allows Alexia to gain knowledge of her enemies bio-composition. * Cold Wave: A wave of ice that freeze's the enemy. (After effect: freezes the enemies soul) * Rain of Mercy: Alexia summons a rain that heals her and her allies but damages the enemy. * Glass Armory: Turns any armor/gear into shards of glass. * Call of the Haunted: Alexia summons a undead armada to fight for her. * Brave Crush: Alexia stomps the enemy in the ground before blasting them. * Wall of Fire: Alexia summons a wall made out of hellfire to block any attack. * De-Spell: Cancels any and all spells casted. * Magnetic Pulse: Allows the user to send a magnetic shock wave, enemies hit are prevented from touching any and all metals. * Over Charge: '''Allows the user to double the power of their attacks. * '''Raging Storm: Alexia creates four pillars of hellfire to crash into the enemy, making them burn....forever. * Lift Upper: Alexia uppercuts the enemy out of orbit and into space. Rainfall: A armor that boost her defenses 300 folds, she also gains an immunity to anything and everything that is used against her, any and all enemies are immediately forced to surrender or risk vinishing from creation itself as soon as this armor is activated, the armor also activates if the user is in peril of death, there is no counter to this armor or anything that can protect or ignore the power of it. * Tornado Upper: '''A uppercut that creates a tornado under the enemy to strike them. * '''Calm Soul: Allows Alexia to control her emotions, preventing the enemy to use it against her. * Feint Force: Randomizes the victims sense without any of previous senses returning to the victim. * Time Seal: Seal any and all layers of time. * Vortex Cross: Alexia attacks the opponent with a left-handed wind infused punch. If it lands it sends the opponent flying back in a cyclone. Alexia then follows up by rushing behind the opponent (who at that point is still trapped, spinning in the vortex), and proceeds to deliver a final powerful cross punch, right-handed, at the opponent's back. An instant later, the strike violently propels the opponent in the air where they are rip to mere atoms. * Cyclone Laser: '''Alexia creates a massive cyclone that traps the enemy from within, as the cyclone is active multiple lasers start to pepper the enemy from every direction. * '''Raida: '''Charging her fist with '''Choten energy, Alexia releases that energy in a powerful explosion that warps the victims very existence. (this attack has been noted to be similar to the Rasengan but the only difference is that instead of the energy only appearing on the palm of the user, it encases the entire fist) (can apply status ailments and elements to this move) * Beat Rush: '''Rushing at her opponents Alexia unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks, each hit that connects resets and destroys the enemy's will power. * '''Punch Rush: '''A flurry of punches that is capable of destroying abstract beings in the first punch. * '''Moonsault Kick: '''A over head kick that can send the opponent through the planet and into space. * '''Elbow Smash: '''Alexia smashes her elbow in her opponents face before kicking them up, as they are in mid air she moves on top of them and smashes her elbow in their stomach rending her opponents unable to move. * '''Rising Kick: '''Kicking her enemies multiple times, Alexia drags her enemies into the air before sending them flying with a kick to the stomach. * '''Dolphin Blow: '''Charging any element into her fist Alexia delivers a flying uppercut that is capable of destroying any omniverse in a single blow. * '''Falcon Dive: '''A dropkick that slams the enemy into the ground, anyone hit is forever frozen in time. * '''Meteor Crusher: '''Rushes her opponents before dealing multiple strikes, as she strikes the enemies ability to use energy is removed. * '''Meteor Strike: '''Pummels the enemy with a barrage of kicks and punches, at end of the move the victim is render incapable of attacking. * '''Meteor Barret: '''A move that unleashes a barrage of meteors to strike from another universe, each meteor is the size of a Large Star. * '''Meteo Drive: '''Pulling the enemy into another dimension Alexia attacks them 18 times before finishing with an explosion that destroys the dimension. * '''Summer Assault: Back flips before rushing at the enemy, elements can be added for more damage. * Rolling Blaze: '''Surrounding herself with any element, Alexia rushes at the enemy while spinning dealing existence erasing strikes, at the end of the move an explosion engulfs the victim erasing them from fiction and reality. * '''Burning Rave: '''Charging an element in her feet, Alexia unleashes a barrage of kicks that destroys armor and gear, each kick instantly kills the victim. * '''Burning Arrow: '''Charging an element into her hands Alexia charges fist first towards her enemies, getting caught in the attack permanently destroys the victims soul. * '''Aqua Burn: Alexia shoots a torrent of scalding water at the enemy. (After effect: applies burn to the target) * Heel Drop: '''An over head kick that smash the opponent through the stage, the attack permanently adds any and all status ailments on the victim. * '''Meltdown: '''The most powerful attack in Alexia's arsenal,a powerful explosion that is an instant kill on anyone, no matter the circumstances, and regardless that the enemy can survive. (can hit intangible and untouchable enemies) * '''Mach Kick: '''Rushing forward Alexia kicks the enemy before dealing multiple strikes from all directions, space is distorted as she travels. Anything caught as she travels in erased from existence. * '''Different Strikes: '''A series of invisible strikes that hit the enemy from every angle, each strikes reduces the victims power to 0. * '''Terra: '''Punches the ground causing a massive earthquake that makes the enemy trip and fall. * '''Limit Cauge: '''A small bar that fills up by either gathering energy or getting hit. As soon as the cauge is fill Alexia's attack are permanently enhanced to a degree where the enemy is hit while the cauge is full automatically looses anything and everything making them lose the battle the moment they are touched. '''Satsui No Hado: '''Tapping into her inner darkness, Alexia gains an immense power boost beyond infinity^infinity^infinity (above and beyond this concept). As Alexia uses this mode her skin turns darker, her eyes turn completely red down to the pupils, her clothes get slightly darker and her hair turns red. * '''Hadouken: '''A energy projectile that can cancel attacks and destroy any weapon and armor. Elements can be added for extra damage. * '''Nekketsu Hadouken: '''A powerful elemental '''Hadouken, This Hadouken has aim and auto lock, is impossible to escape it. It kills anything in 1 hit. * Tengyou Hadouken: A Hadouken that is shot from the ground up, this Hadouken can negate immortality. * Shinkuu Tengyou Hadouken: '''This '''Hadouken can create a vacuum that sucks anything and everything. Is has been noted that the Hadouken has the same suction force as 27 black holes trying to suck an item from every single direction at the same time. * Shou'ou Ken: '''A uppercut that can bypass any and all defenses, the attack can also crush any guard. * '''Shunpuu Kyaku: '''A spinning kicks that resets the opponents death to 0 and traps them in a multi-pardoxical state in where they are being crushed by the gravity of the sun, in which they can't escape, at the end they are pulled into the sun desitengrating before the process repeats itself. * '''Shunpuu Renkyaku: '''Alexia performs 10 uppercuts, each one charge with an element, at the end of the move the enemy is send flying to another plane of existence. * '''Shunpuu Cho Rasen: '''A spinning kick that acts like a hurricane, it drags the opponents in while dealing multiple strikes, this moves poisons the enemy hit. * '''Shinkuu Hadouken: A''' Hadouken that can bypass conventional durability, the Hadouken has been stated to be able to corrupt the opponents energy pool shutting down their control over their powers. * '''Haru Ichiba: '''Alexia starts to spin before dealing multiple kicks to her enemies, this attack negates any type of healing. * '''Haru Issen: '''Alexia starts to spin before dealing multiple kicks to her enemies, she finalizes by kicking her opponents in the air. This move increases the weigh of her enemies by an infinite degree. * '''Shun Goku Satsu: '''Alexia becomes intangible before dashing at the enemy, once she grabs the enemy everything turns black before dealing fiction shattering strikes. At the end of this move the victims entire existence shatters. (can use '''Blink while using this move, can work on opponents that are intangible and untouchable) * Hyakuretsukyaku: Alexia stands on one leg and side kicks "massively faster than the speed of light", with her other leg extended out. The kicks come out with incredible speed and power, and can land several hits, each hit attacks the enemy at a atomic level. * Senretsukyaku: Incorporating the Hyakuretsukyaku, Alexia hit's the victim with 10 thousand kicks, at the end of the moves Alexia kicks the opponent over the horizon. * Kikoken: Alexia shoots a energy ball that siphons the victims health and adds it to her own. * Kikosho: Alexia gathers intense ki energy in her palms, then releases a stationary concussive blast, capable of toppling anyone. It often appears as a large ki ball that stays on her palms that causes a small wind-tunnel effect, all while done from Alexia turning and swinging her palms at her target. It also surrounds her blocking and deflecting any and all attacks and projectiles. * Supiningu Tori Kikku: Alexia jumps up, feet first in the air, and does a split (first she starts the move with a quick handstand to get in position). She then twirls her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades. Alexia's feet will repeatedly hit the opponent in the face until the attack ends, when it ends, the plane of existance in which they are fighting shatters. Hyper Healing: '''Heals the users injuries and recovers their energy and from fatigue (Requires no movement nor use of energy). '''Liquefaction: '''Launch the opponent into the air and hit them with a red energy liquid blast that paralyses them. * '''Combo: Hit's the enemy 5 times before sending them to a inescapable dimension where clones of her attack the enemy before self destructing. * Backhand Blow: '''Delivers multiple punches to the enemy before hitting them with a back handed blow strong enough to snap the enemy's neck. '''Detonation: '''Throw the opponent into the ground with an explosion that will destroy their souls. * '''Dragon Kick: '''A flying kick enhanced by '''Choten, '''the enemy hit will explode on contact after being strike with a rising kick, the attack adds the effects of a roaring dragon. * '''Shoulder Tackle: '''Slams the enemy making them bounce from the ground before charging at them shoulder first, enemies hit are erased from time. '''Compression: '''Rings of light converge on the opponent while sending him/her away, the lights of the rings permanently shutdown the victims senses. * '''Nullifying Dropkick: '''A drop kick that is able to nullify invincibility and invulnerability. * '''One Inch Punch: '''A single punch from an inch (Sometimes even a pico or femtometer away) will overkill anyone. '''Fusion: '''An enormous explosion engulfs the opponent down to their toes, the explosion is able to destroy reality,fiction and fanfiction. * '''Asuran Fist: Charge forward and up slightly. If the first hit connects, rise to the air and deliver a flurry of magical punches and then slam the opponent down destroying creation. * Spinning Attack: '''Spins while dealing multiple strikes that is able to send the opponent flying. This move dazes the enemy. '''Gravitation: '''The opponent is hit with an enormous gravity ball, causing a gravitational wave, the gravity from this move will make them weigh the mass of nearly 7 million stars. * '''Holy: '''Blinds the enemy with a flash of light. Can remove the self-reviving ability. * '''Raging Fists: '''A multi-hit combo that can hit up to 6 opponents, this move stuns the enemy. * '''Howling Fist: '''Charge forward and hit the opponents with a magic infused fist, enemies hit are erased from an infinite ammount of timelines. '''Great Ignorance Will: Allows Alexia to ignore and bypass anything (even things that can't be ignored) and everything even abilities, powers, moves, seals, any type of effects, tiers all and all that tries to make this passive ability fail, have it sealed, countered, absorbed, copied, created from somebody,not usable, stolen or simply deactivated, this ability will always be active (this ability only works for Haruto,Alexia and Beskerville even if is created by somebody else or they have this ability it will not work no matter how hard they try to use it even if they can create something or have something that can make it work). Element Saurus: Alexia's summon, a Dinosaur that has similar structure that of a T-Rex but with a high intelligence capacity. This Dinosaur is able to copy and match it's enemies stats, not only that it's also able to use elements like Water of Fire as it carries around Materia to use said elements but it's also able to use the Great Ignorance Will. Ghost Drive: Alexia was able to figure out that intangible beings reside in another dimension and only a projection of their self is left behind allowing them to be "seen" by others when they are actually in the other dimension. She was able to create this passive ability that allows her to hit intangible enemies with any type of attacks. Limiter Removal: Alexia removes the "limits" that bounds her as a 3-D being. Transcendence: Alexia becomes a being that is capable of residing outside of creation allowing her to gain True Omnipotence, Omniscient and Omnipresence across all fiction and reality. Omni-Negation: '''A passive ability that negates any names/moves/abilities/seals/traits that have omni directional properties. '''Self Tempo: Allows Alexia to generate her own momentum. Note: Great Ignorance Will is able to protect all of Alexia's techniques and abilities. Note 2: Great Ignorance Will can be combined with other attacks/techniques to create a powerful combination. Note 3: Alexia can use any of the moves from each form without needing to transform. Note 4: Music/Songs belongs tot heir respective ownersand/or franchise. Other Edits Notable Victories: Fiction, the Internet and Real Life along with FanFiction(she gave them an infinite amount of prep time, equalized stats and gave them her powers yet they still got blinked out of existence along with their origins, the lost so badly that she pitied them and decided to let them live their normal lives unaware of what actually happened). Notable Losses: The concept got re-written any losses are transferred to her wins (she always wins), she will never lose no matter what is being put, said or wants to be changed Inconclusive Matches: '''Key: Base Form | Full Power | Evil Form | Bronze Cloth | Rainfall Armor ''| Newborn Saga | Last Stop Saga | Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier ??? Category:Female Characters Category:Ageless Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hax Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Tier ∞ Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ki Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Teleportation Users